Celby
"Ugh, where's my coffee?" Physical Description The most striking aspect of this adult female Gnome is how utterly tired she appears. Her expression is caught between reality and daydream, and there are bags caught under her seagreen eyes from a lack of sleep. An urge to yawn seems to be permanently etched into the curve of her lips. While her appearance is, for the most part, well-groomed, her brown hair with a hint of grey is frizzed and messed in places as though she’d just woken up from an impromptu nap against a countertop. Her equipment is as inconspicuous as it is mundane. Armored in little more than a high-collar leather coat, her outfit prioritizes both comfort and function for someone who is often quick on her feet. Around her belt are a number of potions, tinctures, a flask, a rather thick notebook, and a small stained pouch that reeks of coffee beans. Towards the back of her belt are a pair of sheathes that contain a stiletto and a shortsword. Public Background Records Born in Khaz Modan to loving parents 16 years before the opening of the Dark Portal, Celby went to school in Ironforge and ultimately studied to be a financial accountant and business analyst. She obtained her first job with the Ironwind Trading Company as a full-time accountant. The Second War, however, saw the death of her parents and caused her life to begin to spiral out of control. She started ‘cooking the books’ and participating in fraud when Ironwind ran into fiscal trouble with the trade route between Ironforge and Lordaeron. Ultimately, the company ran afoul of antitrust laws and was caught, with Celby being made the scapegoat and sentenced to 20 years in prison for her role. After 11 years in prison, and with the outbreak of the Third War, she was put on parole for good behavior and agreed to serve the Alliance as a forward scout for the following 5 years as an act of community service and to re-acclimate her to society. In boot camp and subsequent training, she learned to be a scout, assassin, and alchemist, and the following 5 years of active service nulled her remaining prison sentence. As far as military paperwork is concerned, she was honorably discharged afterward. Personality & Motives As someone who has dealt with trauma both in her personal and in her military life, Celby is mentally resilient to such a degree that very little phases her. While her demeanor can oftentimes be serious and straight-to-business as a result, she is also fairly personable, easygoing and friendly with those she comes to trust. Unfortunately, due to her having taken the fall for a company executive in the past, she is very slow to trust others, and especially those in leadership positions. As a further consequence, she is something of a schemer and nearly always has a contingency plan close at hand, and she has no compulsions against getting her hands dirty when the situation calls for it. At a more base level, Celby is driven to avenge the deaths of her parents, which is the singular event that triggered her life going off the rails. She is unapologetic about her hatred of the Horde, and relishes any opportunity to maim, torture, and kill them. Given the choice, though, she’ll jump at the chance to use them in her alchemy experiments instead, which is arguably a far worse fate. Her time in the military service has only reinforced this racial hatred and given her a more physical means by which to vent it. Overall, she is motivated to find stability in her life after a history of chaos. Celby also desires a fair degree of autonomy as well, and the leeway to make her own decisions even though she may be working under the umbrella of a larger organization. Present Day Since her time in the military, she has worked for numerous small companies and organizations either as an accountant, alchemist, or scout, but has never stayed in one place for very long. She is currently employed by the Gnomeregan Far Fielders in a capacity that matches the full breadth of her capabilities. Family Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Grand Alliance Category:Rogues Category:Alchemists Category:Assassins